CR008: Scrappy Skarmory
(known as VS. Skarmory in Chuang Yi version) is the 8th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 10. Synopsis Suicune makes a visit to Chuck, Cianwood City's Gym Leader, and his friend, Wayne, who team up to defeat it. However, Suicune proves to be much more clever and agile than they thought. Chapter Plot A man rides his Skarmory across the sea, thinking they won't make it. In Cianwood City, a man is training with Primeape and Poliwrath, pleased he will fight an old friend of his. The man, Chuck, Cianwood City's Gym Leader, comes home and asks his wife to prepare the table for the battle. Chuck is determined to fight his old friend, as they both are fighting to improve each other's skills. Chuck is not pleased his friend is wandering around, as he would make a perfect Gym Leader. Eventually, Chuck and his wife wait, but he tells her his friend is always late. Suddenly, he hears a strange sound at the beach, knowing something is wrong. He comes down and sees the sports equipment has been slashed and destroyed. He sees a piece of crystal and spots his friend's jacket being slashed. Chuck wonders who could've done that, for his friend could defeat any Gym Leader. He sees a glow, so has Primeape and Poliwrath attack. They use Dynamic Punch on the sea, causing the Pokémon, Suicune, to appear from the water. Chuck is surprised, as he never encounter a Pokémon like that. In addition, the man appears with the Skarmory, thanking Chuck for this move. Chuck meets up with his friend, Walker, who admits Suicune delayed his arrival. Walker thinks this Suicune is from the Ecruteak City's Burned Tower. Walker teams up with Chuck to defeat Suicune. Chuck dodges, for Suicune used Gust. Walker explains Suicune can freeze water and sends these ice spikes via Gust. Chuck promises to defeat Suicune, while evading its Gust attacks. Chuck's Poliwrath uses Strength to attack Suicune, knocking it down. Chuck tells Walker to blow Suicune away, even if it means Skarmory will hit Chuck, for Chuck has been trained to take such hits. Skarmory uses Swift, while Poliwrath uses Detect to protect Chuck, moving away so Suicune takes the hit. Walker throws his Poké Ball to catch Suicune, but the Ball bounces away. Chuck and Walker are surprised, thinking Suicune used Swift as well. Suicune runs away, while Walker thinks they are not good enough for it to battle, as they lost the battle. Walker admits Chuck has not lost his warrior instincts, though tells his disciples are running away. Chuck tells that his last disciple went to Kanto four years ago, but received a letter he is the Viridian Gym Leader, so knows he still teaches the good way. Walker also heard there is a new Gym Leader of Violet City, so both conclude it is a world of youth. Chuck heard this Suicune attacked Clair at Blackthorn City and realizes if it is its goal to defeat any strong trainer, Suicune must be heading to Violet City and attack its Gym Leader. Debuts Character Walker Pokémon *Chuck's Tyrogue *Chuck's Primeape *Chuck's Poliwrath Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 10 chapters